


Thank God For Ed Balls

by PizzaPolitical (orphan_account)



Series: British Political Dribble [3]
Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: British Politics, Fluff, M/M, Politics, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PizzaPolitical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks before the general election, Ed Miliband prepares to make a stand on ITV's big Leaders' Debate. First, however, he needs a bit of moral support, and thankfully good ol' Ed Balls is on hand to provide just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For Ed Balls

"Get ready!". The voice of yet another flustered technician sounded out across the studio. The audience were settled, talking animatedly in their seats as they waited with sheer anticipation for the arrival of the leaders of Britain's seven major parties. Seven stands, or podiums, perhaps, had been set out at the front of the studio, each one lit by a different colour. A dark green for Natalie Bennett, a lighter one for Leanne Wood, orange for Nick Clegg, gold for Nicola Sturgeon, purple for Nigel Farage and blue for David Cameron. And then there was the red. A deep, bloody red, gently reflecting on the glassy floor of the studio. It looked more like a game show than a political debate. There again, politics was a game. Ed Miliband knew that better than most.

With nervous eyes, the Labour leader glanced around. He fiddled with his cufflinks, small beads of sweat accumulating on his forehead. He paced behind the cameras, trying to decide whether to go out and face the audience now, or to wait until the others were ready. Nicola was still on the phone, and several minutes ago Ed had caught Nigel having a quick cigarette by the bins. Leanne was speaking welsh at a hundred miles per hour to one of her advisers, whilst Natalie Bennett simply stared into space. Ed wondered whether she'd freeze again. Very often the Greens leader forgot what it was she meant to say, leading to several embarrassing incidents in which questions had gone unanswered. Perhaps not surprisingly, David and Nick were no where to be found. No doubt they had scuttled off to a quiet room together. They had been trying to keep their little relationship a secret since the very start of the coalition. Ed was not to be fooled, of course. The Opposition frontbench allowed him clear view of every tiny whisper or cheeky hand-hold. He wasn't judging them. He had always been a huge supporter of LGBT rights. Besides, to criticize them would him make _him_ a hypocrite. But that was for another time... 

"Nervous, Ed?" a familiar voice called out. Ed turned on his heel and smiled somewhat goofily at the figure now facing him. Ed Balls, the cuddly, wide-eyed Shadow Chancellor of Miliband's cabinet, stepped forward with a smile. There was very often much confusion whenever the two were near. Both liked to be called 'Ed' rather than 'Edward'. It was even more confusing when the two were trying to have a conversation. 

"Not at all" Miliband lied, "What was the metaphor? Be a _happy warrior_?". Ed Balls nodded and broadened his smile. The two stood close to one another and began to walk around the backstage area of the studio. 

"You'll be absolutely fine" Balls assured his leader, his voice low but soothing. Just having the Shadow Chancellor near made Ed feel better. There's was a strong, unfailing friendship, one that had originally begun as rivalry. Once upon a time they had both been rising members of Tony Blair's cabinet, and Gordon Brown's after that. Labour's defeat i 2010 had been a crushing one, but one that Miliband and Balls had managed to get over together. They liked to think that the party was now back on track. They had as much chance of getting to No. 10 as Cameron. At least that's what they, and many others, believed.

"You've taken Cameron and Clegg on loads of times in the Commons" Balls told him, "You've always been a good speaker. Why should this time be any different?". Miliband sighed and perched down on a black box lying near. His fellow Ed parked his slightly larger behind next to him. The two watched silently as a number of technicians and engineers ran past with microphones and wires clutched tightly in their hands. 

"That was Cameron and Clegg" Ed argued, rubbing his hands together nervously, "This time it'll be Farage and Bennett. And lets not forget that Sturgeon's here too". He glanced around suddenly, worried that the fearless SNP leader would emerge from a dark corner and give him a pre-debate bollocking. She'd been pestering him about a Labour-SNP coalition since campaigning began. Ed had been very resilient about the whole thing, but only because he had his beloved Shadow Chancellor by his side. 

"Don't worry about Sturgeon" Balls told him quietly, "It's Cameron she'll be going for. Actually, I think most of them will be going for Cameron". Ed nodded to that and wiped the sweat from his brow. He didn't want his opponents to see how nervous he really was. Nor did he want the audience to see that nervousness. They would think he wasn't ready, that he wasn't prepared to be their Prime Minister. Or they might think that he had something to hide. That he wasn't telling the truth. All of this flashed through Miliband's mind as the minutes to the debate's opening grew smaller and smaller.

"What if they start asking me about Blair? Or Brown?" Ed wondered, turning to his friend with wide eyes, "They all know we overspent. Cameron will use that to bite at me the first chance he gets, I know it". Balls reached forward, as though about to that the leader's hands, but quickly changed course, instead laying a hand on Ed's shoulder. 

"Ed! Stop _panicking_ " he cried, almost amused, "It might help to just admit that we overspent, rather than just turning the blame on the coalition again". Ed narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing suddenly. He always tended to get a bit defensive whenever someone criticized his plan. Up until now he had been too proud to admit that previous Labour governments overspent. 

"You can't get peoples support if you lie to them, Ed" Balls went on calmly, "I know you're only trying to do what's best for the party, but which do you think will earn us more credibility? Admitting our faults and promising to never again leave the country in economic crisis? Or lying about what we did and pushing the blame onto the Tories and the Lib Dems. It might lose Clegg votes, but it'll lose us votes too". Ed Balls' logic was on point. He had always been the voice of reason. He had a level of understanding and simplicity that Ed could only dream of. _How lucky I am to have him by my side_ , the Labour leader thought.

"I suppose you're right" Miliband sighed, pulling up the sleeve of his blazer and glancing at his watch, "How long do we have now?". Balls shrugged.

"No idea" he replied, "A few minutes, maybe". Both men looked up as two familiar figures glided past. David Cameron walked by, frantically trying to straighten his tie, whilst Nick Clegg hurried along behind him attempting to flatten his hair. Both Eds suppressed a smile. It was adorable, but funny at the same time. He wondered whether they would still be so intimate come May 8th. Ed wanted to wake up a Prime Minister on that Friday morning. That would, of course, mean that both Nick and David would be out of Downing Street, and the coalition would be over. Miliband wasn't sure he liked the idea of breaking up such a strong bond. But that was politics. A game. Always a game.

Ed Miliband got to his feet, hands moving to the red tie fastened around his collar. He smoothed out his suit slightly and gave his hair a quick ruffle. This was it. He could see the other leaders heading into the studio from afar, and in the background a producer of some kind was counting down. Ed turned to his friend and held out a hand. 

"This is it then" he said, gulping loudly. Balls took his hand and shook it. Their hands remained glued together for a moment as they shared one last moment of peace before all hell broke loose. 

"Good luck, Ed" Balls said, smiling softly. Miliband stared right back at him for a moment, before slowly tearing his hand away and heading towards his podium. Just as he was about to step out before the audience, the Shadow Chancellor's voice called out once more.

"Oh, and Ed?" he said, a grin appearing on his lips. Miliband turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked, his nervousness fading with each passing moment. Ed Balls chuckled to himself and shrugged once again. 

"Have fun" he said simply. Ed Miliband laughed under his breath, before turning to face the leaders' platform and striding out. His fellow leaders' nodded and smiled, and the audience clapped. And even as Ed arranged his papers on the red podium of Labour, one thought continued to buzz around his mind.

 _Thank God for Ed Balls_.


End file.
